


In Another Country

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, 年下AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	In Another Country

回到祖宅的第三天，夏洛克意识到聚餐与茶话会的永无休止，姑妈送来的请柬已经在壁炉上积攒出一堆，每一封都附有不同的香水且出自不同的Omega之手。这可敬的毅力或多或少令夏洛克感到震慑，他原以为自己早些年的放浪形骸早已令长辈们放弃担忧与劝说，却没想到那不过是旷日持久的对峙中用以调剂的缓兵之计。

年轻的Alpha用半天的时间，绕着小镇外沿步行至远端的河流对岸，城中教堂尖细的塔顶在视野中远去了，周遭空无一人。这座修建于山坡之上的小城安静下来，在天色的仔细涂抹下，默默显露出凝视的姿态。  
不远处的断桥伫立河面，几个世纪以来的数次垮塌，终于让当地人放弃徒劳的修缮。  
两岸垂荫的行道树在骤起的风中窸窣作响，不消片刻，雨云在头顶汇聚，夏洛克情不自禁地想到，这下真的回不去了。

索性沿着岸边继续往前走。

风有些冷了，秋天的雨珠断线，河面的波纹肉眼可见地被乱节奏，夏洛克抹了一把眼上的雨滴，完全明白蕴藏其后自作自受的道理，如果你选择穿着西装皮鞋来一场即兴远足，那么最好不要祈祷上帝对你眷顾。  
印象中可以躲雨的凉亭在不远处，经过艰难的草地跋涉，雨水已经密到顺着脸往下淌的地步，然而凉亭的檐下已经站着一个躲雨的人，背景模糊在雨幕之中。  
夏洛克回头看一眼自己留下的一排清晰足迹，只能硬着头皮走了过去。  
Behave。他心想道。为了躲雨忍耐一会儿不是什么不可接受的选项，只要想想你家里那群子女业已成年的女性长辈们无处施舍的泛滥母爱，便会知道带着一身泥回去的后果。仔细想想这些，他不能继续送出把柄。  
这样的心理预期让夏洛克从雨帘中走进屋檐下的瞬间没有那么难捱，尽管水泥的六边形台子上泥水遍布，四下漏风的凉亭中堪堪容下两个成年人并肩站立的空间，相比之下，似乎这个金发Omega孀居此地的事实才是唯一的安慰。节约空间。  
与Alpha的坦然不同的是，金发的Omega有些不知所措地望过来，他用不熟练的法语和遮掩尴尬的笑容问好，装作轻松地打趣着过于突然的骤雨，夏洛克才意识到对于对方来说自己才是那个无法忽视的存在。  
这令年轻的Alpha生出些歉意，荒郊野外遇到个非要一起躲雨的Alpha的确不那么令人愉快，但紧随其后的是一股莫名其妙的不满：“您不必多虑，只是上帝让我们一起躲雨，华生先生。”  
干脆地指名道姓令对方很是吃惊，或许还有些受伤，Omega下意识地伸手盖住颈后的结合咬痕，困惑和难堪两种情绪交织脸上：“非常抱歉，我没想到你认识我……”Omega突然咬住嘴角，一时间想不到适合的话语，紧接着礼貌和教养占据上风，他犹疑着半放下手，重新组织语句道：“我的法语不是很好，先生，如果有任何冒犯，我很抱歉。”说完他别开眼，微微欠着头，抱住胳膊不再说话了。  
夏洛克的双手正插在风衣口袋里转动着方形的烟盒，脸上玩味的笑容越发明显，他的视线虚虚地落在远处的河面上，突然嗤笑出声。  
Omega有些着恼，眉头皱起。  
夏洛克这回没再用法语，也没有再拿腔拿调：“你没有问我为什么认识你。”  
Omega故作平静道：“没有什么好问的。”  
的确没有什么好问的。  
年迈的丈夫去世，尚且不到四十的貌美寡妇兴许会沾惹些风言风语，但当故事焦点对准Omega即将继承的大笔遗产时，真正困扰约翰·华生的事变成那些殷勤与谄媚，示好与求爱无处不在，据说愿意求娶他的人足以绕城几周，这十足荒唐的事情在小城镇越传越乱，就连青年人的联谊会上也能处处听到他的名字。  
夏洛克对流言的价值一清二楚，饭后谈资，那些有关求欢过于生动的细节自然都是想象，但身为Omega的约翰·华生的确有远高于普通人的样貌。就算夏洛克对美的定义有他自己的看法，也并不妨碍他多看这位Omega两眼。  
保持着沉默的Omega没有掩饰自己的拘谨，他近乎偏执地盯着雨幕和灰黄的天际线，斜扫进凉亭的雨水打湿他半边的肩膀与胳膊，Omega像是在强迫自己无视这位冒昧打搅的陌生Alpha。  
不过这的确只是一个公共凉亭而已，就算孀居的Omega有一切的理由让Alpha避嫌，将一位陌生人驱赶进大雨之中实在是不合规矩。

气氛逐渐在安静中走向诡异。

雨没有停下的意思，年轻的Alpha拿出烟盒，在划燃火柴之前低声询问道：“介意我抽支烟吗？”  
Omega淡淡地摇头。如果不是Alpha的观察力异于常人，或许他还会觉得华生先生没能在雨声里听到他的询问。  
Alpha在凉亭之中踱步到下风口吞云吐雾，这个位置Omega无法再用余光保持警戒，夏洛克却可以肆无忌惮地看着Omega后颈上淡粉色的咬痕。显然华生先生也感受到什么，他稍稍收拢肩膀——这让他看上去更加消瘦——寒冷和来自背后的视线各占一半的原因。  
如果夏洛克是个登徒子的话，这位年轻的寡妇当然要警惕Alpha会不会突然靠近，但在夏洛克算不上愉快的休假之旅中，他会做的最后一件事就是让自己成为这个封闭小镇的新话题。  
直到Omega突然高耸着肩膀咳嗽——夏洛克也不知道自己是怎么想的——Alpha脱下自己已经沾满烟味外套，递给约翰·华生。  
“穿上。”  
Alpha侧过头吸了最后一口指间的香烟，察觉到手上的重量一轻，他在香烟的雾气里勾了勾嘴角，烟头被他弹向湿泞的泥地，他能听见约翰披上外套的声音和一句很轻的谢谢。

约翰回到家时，天已经全黑了，他站在门关处将带有泥水的鞋子脱在一旁，开门的仆人替他摆好拖鞋，一言不发地绕到约翰的身后替他摘下那件深色的风衣，几乎是同时，就会另有人替他盖上浴巾。  
在约翰看来，这些由他的丈夫一手挑选的仆人犹如流水线上沉默作业的工人，而他是那个永远还差着几道工序的半成品。有时约翰能读出那些沉默背后的不满，似乎在抱怨半成品的难以配合，他们总是希望Omega可以远离脏污湿冷的场合，最好老实待在附有香气的织物的包裹中，做些Omega应该做的事情，至少不是一个人在雨夜出门。  
自从他的丈夫去世后，管家特朗先生也在葬礼之后离开了，除非约翰自身拥有着荣誉或是地位，一个Omega寡妇的家中留有管家是不合时宜的。失去Alpha对于一个家庭来说犹如行船失去桅杆，约翰本以为那些仆人会跟着离去，但事实只是所有人心照不宣地留了下来。他们遵循着特朗先生制定的一系列守则，仍旧守在各自的岗位上，沉默地做着那些每日的工作，在心中祷告着工作和薪资一切正常。   
约翰对着在他周围一刻不停换着的人下意识说了两声抱歉，而这些处于工作状态的仆人没有哪个会停下回应，约翰只好对着那个此刻正视图在他洗澡前用浴巾将他擦干的Beta说，可不可以麻烦他们将那件外套洗干净之后送到他的房间。  
对方睁大了眼睛看着他，接着才反应过来，带着半湿的衣物去传达新主人的命令。  
片刻后，仆人告诉约翰浴室已经准备好了。  
浴室在一楼走廊的深处，朝着花园篱墙的窗户透出暖黄色的灯光，浴缸里的水蒸腾着热气，约翰关上门后静静等待了几秒，屋外的仆人离开了。  
浴室里只剩下窗外淅淅沥沥的水声，缠绕墙壁的爬山虎叶片富有节律地摇晃，他关上灯，在得以一个人呆着的此刻，才逐渐对一切有了实感。  
雨势渐弱后，Alpha和他一齐往回走，走的是约翰来时的路。下午的天气依然阴沉，草木的绿转为厚重的深黑，约翰记得Alpha身上晃动的白色衬衫看上去是灰蓝色。  
光线太暗，他看不清Alpha的脸，只低头看路，沉默没有维持太久，约翰问起对方的名字。

“福尔摩斯，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。”

约翰重复着这个不多见的名字，并不记得城中哪户人家姓福尔摩斯。  
“我来这里看望外祖母，”Alpha低沉的声音适时响起，他似乎总可以明白约翰心中所想，“她的名字是维吉尼亚·韦尔內，如果你想知道的话。”  
意外之喜打破了那层始终若有似无的隔膜，这个名字点亮了约翰的眼睛，“是画家韦尔內吗？我之前买过她的画，一幅黑色的大海，就在城东的画行，看风格完全难以想象是出自女性之手，”Omega一连串的感慨之后，小声地念着上帝，语气里多了些爱屋及乌的亲近，“世界太小了，她居然是你的外祖母。”  
Alpha的声音也染上笑意，他告诉约翰世界可能比他想象中更小，“我也来自伦敦。”  
约翰仍能回忆起那个瞬间的感受，夏洛克是十足的英国人，从他见到Alpha的第一眼就知道，但得到证实的片刻还是令约翰忍不住地高兴，对于故土的思念足以令最矜持的Omega放下礼节，约翰毫不例外。  
他们沿着河岸又走了一段，约翰记得自己向夏洛克确认来自回忆里关于伦敦的诸多细节，但更惊讶于夏洛克对于伦敦的了解之深、之准确，仿佛伦敦是他与生俱来的一部分，对于约翰的问题知无不答。  
约翰很难不对自己承认他有多么享受其中。  
然而折过最后一道弯，远处的河面上连接两岸的桥头出露眼前，约翰的兴奋也被打消些许，隐隐约约的人声带着世俗的一切归位。  
他不知道夏洛克是如何得知关于他的信息连同他的姓名与家乡，除了小城中的流言蜚语，约翰实在想不到其他可能。这也是约翰最不愿意想起的部分，他没有子嗣，靠丈夫留下的遗产过活，运气好的话，那些关于他的议论与想象会随时间消失，所以他不去探究对方的过去，Alpha也十足绅士地保持了得体的距离。  
但这些都要结束了。伤感悄悄攥住了约翰，他这时才道：“我很久没回过伦敦了。”  
身侧的Alpha没有说话。  
“我特别想吃牧羊人派，我自己做的味道怎么都不对，还有约克郡布丁，以前根本不会想吃的东西，离开家却会很想念，”约翰耸了耸肩，“对不起，这有点蠢，我也不知道为什么我会说这些……”  
“没关系。”  
夏洛克替对方抬起面前一段微垂的树枝，湿凉的水珠落了一手，“为什么不回去看看，你现在已经自由了。”不知道是哪根筋没有搭对，夏洛克甚至没意识到自己将这句话脱口而出。  
约翰的脸上却因为这句话露出一种很脆弱的表情，“我父母去世得早，家里也没有什么亲戚，再说我已经习惯这里的生活了……”  
夏洛克斟酌着语气道：“如果你回伦敦，至少让我请你一杯茶。”  
“一杯茶？”约翰不由自主地停下脚步，他比Alpha的身型小上几号，只有半截手指露在袖口外，他穿着这件因为雨水而沉重的外套，感受到的温暖也带着入骨的潮气，但也到此为止了，他该脱下来还给这个年轻的Alpha，把衣服物归原主。  
夏洛克按住约翰拽住袖子的手，“不必了，穿回去吧，小心着凉。”  
“……我该怎么还给你呢？”  
“贝克街221B。”  
“贝克街？”  
“是的，就在摄政公园附近，如果你来伦敦的话就来这里找我，我会请你一杯茶。”年轻的Alpha看着Omega脸上的笑容道，“我是认真的。”  
约翰眼里有涌动的光，他越过Alpha的肩膀看向已经亮起街灯的桥面，多希望桥的那头不是他的归处，“没必要那么麻烦……如果你明天一觉睡醒还愿意，那么下午我在黑橡树剧院等你，我们可以一起喝杯咖啡。”

他们分明只在此时此地。


End file.
